


Your Latte or Your Life

by Beltenebra



Series: YuraBeka BR2 Card [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Caffeine Abuse, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jet Lag, M/M, Mild Language, Yuri Plisetsky's Potty Mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: Otabek pushes himself a little too hard traveling and over-corrects with coffee.





	Your Latte or Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> For SASO 2017 - This card was all Ben & Jerry's flavors! Prompt: Coffee Coffee BuzzBuzzBuzz

They had only been apart for three days, but it felt like ages to Yuri. Instead of having some down time between Worlds and their first expo tour like Yuri and Stupid Victor and Other Yuuri and everyone else Otabek had jetted back to Almaty for a week to coach a youth skating camp. It was disgustingly wholesome. Exactly the kind of thing that meant Otabek could fuck off to train in St. Petersburg and still be beloved in Kazakhstan. Completely ridiculous. 

He was only five minutes past the time he expected Otabek to arrive at the hotel. He spotted his boyfriend across the lobby standing next to his luggage, holding a giant coffee cup and… swaying in place? The hell?! 

Yuri marched up and grabbed him by the shoulder to examine him more closely, “Are you ok?” 

Otabek blinked once slowly, “Yura, hey.” He sounded exhausted but he was tense under Yuri’s hands. “I had like five cups of coffee between Almaty and here. But I’m awake.” He sounded very proud of himself. 

Yuri fought the urge to slap his head down into his hand. “And what, exactly, is in that very large cup?” 

“A quad latte, I think. We like quads, right? Quads are the best. Could be a flat white but it’s Very strong. Victor gave it to me.” 

Yuri narrowed his eyes, whipping around to spot the familiar flash of silver hair across the room. He stormed over as angrily as he could while gently tugging Otabek along with him. 

“VICTOR! What did you _do_?!” 

“Oh man, you’re in trouble. He just used only your actual name,” Yuuri added gleefully, and completely unhelpfully.

Victor’s eyes were wide and innocent, “He didn’t tell me that he was coming off a red eye while already jet lagged from another three time zones over! I was just trying to be nice!” 

Yuri clearly wasn’t buying it, glaring his iciest glare while doing his best to steer Otabek away from walking into one of the lovely marble pillars in the lobby. 

“Yuri,” Otabek nuzzled into his shoulder, “I think if I have another shot of espresso I can see time.” 

“Ugh, you are _useless_.” He meant to sound angry but it ended up more on the side of exasperated affection. Otabek smiled fuzzily up at him. 

“Here’s what’s going to happen. We are putting you straight to bed. You will sleep this evening and through the full night. I will make sure we have food on hand whenever you’re hungry. The Hero of Kazakhstan, honestly. Can’t even take care of yourself.” 

Otabek hummed in agreement and let Yuri march him towards the elevators. Yuuri would make sure the hotel people took care of the bags. When they were safely in the elevator Yuri leaned down to kiss his ridiculous boyfriend. “And I’m hiding the hotel room coffee maker.”


End file.
